battleplansfandomcom-20200216-history
Baba
Summary "She renders her squad invisible" Baba is sneaky. Ability: Invisibility Baba turns invisible at the beginning of combat, and remains so until she attacks or her timer runs out. Upgrades Level 7: Elite Squad Baba and her squad gain bonus damage for a time after coming out of invisibility. Level 17: Lasting Invisibility (Cost 12,000G) Invisibility has no time limit. Level 23 / Chapter 18: Hidden Archers (Cost 30,000G 8,000P) Archers in her squad gain 15% damage. Level 32 / Chapter 39: Worldly-Wise (Cost 95,000G 42,000P 12,000J) Her stats are all boosted. Level 57 / Chapter 39: Shadow Armour (Cost 1,570,000G 1,300,000P 1,200,000J) Baba and squad start with +10 armour until 2 seconds after they are revealed. Strategy Baba's stealth mechanic allows for some unexpected moves and clutch victories, since she can take an unguarded point before the opponent has any chance to react. On Defense: Baba's basic strategy on defense is to support the other squads with backup that your opponent was not expecting, or secretly taking a point back when time is against them. Baba's Archers are the go-to squad for this character, since they not only have a natural damage boost due to Baba's abilities in later levels, but they also have some of the higher damage outputs compared to other options. Iriel alongside a durable melee squad can give Baba's Archers more time to fire if the opponent gets close to engaging. Grimm's zombies also buy a bit more time and assist Baba's squad with troubling melee opponents. Knights are another good choice of unit as they give Baba the mobility to quickly capture a point, then engage enemies and stall for time until help arrives the timer ends if necessary. This squad doesn't have a particular hero it cares to play alongside as most of the time Baba will be on her own hidden somewhere. Sentries have high damage output and are a heavy surprise factor when the opponent stumbles into this squad unexpectedly. If Iriel paired with serfs or soldiers has her falcon attached to Baba, this can be a sudden devastating defensive pushback. Cladwall's Blessing gives this squad more time to dish out heavy damage. Brutes and Soldiers are the less useful options, as they don't have the speed of Knights or Range of Archers, but bothhave decent damage output and make Baba's squad scary to deal with if left unchecked. Other heroes that these squads benefit from are Iriel with Serfs, since she can quickly fly in to act as a meat shield for Baba's more powerful units to get a few more hits in. Cladwall can be used in a similar fashion, since his Blessings make these already strong units harder to kill, and sometimes give backup in the form of the Spirit of Justice. Serfs with Baba are difficult to utilize properly, and are mostly a stall tactic, or better used as a surprise counter-attack used as a meat shield that can deal a bit more damage than usual, given the number of Serfs you can take in a single squad. Other Heroes that benefit Baba with this squad are Pepper, since Baba's squad can hold up multiple enemy squads long enough to drop a big Fireball on the opponent's squads (depending on the number of enemy squads). Mason can appreciate the Serfs as well, as he typically likes to run stronger units like Soldiers or Brutes, making the surprise addition of Serfs in the way an unexpectedly strong counter. On Attack: Baba's stealth on Attack is much easier to utilize after she has her upgrade which allows invisibility to be permanent, though even before that she can always engage a squad of enemy archers to force them into melee combat before getting any shots in. This also allows your other troops a damage-free walk up, effectively crippling the aforementioned archers. She can also wait until the last moment to cap an enemy crystal that an enemy is guarding nearby, but not directly on. Knights allow for fast mobility on Baba to make sure that she is able to quickly get to far crystals and quickly get to allies to support if necessary. These can quickly engage enemy troops such as archers too while your other squads are approaching, leaving less wasted time waiting for Baba to appear. Balthor appreciates this, as he can walk right up and stun the opposing team once in range. Any hero using a squad of archers also can give supporting fire on these opponents and take negligible damage in return. Soldiers or Brutes are powerful, as they are more or less protected until they attack due to stealth. These squads are more self reliant, and good at taking out key targets in the back due to their stronger attack and high health. Pepper is appreciated for this kind of strategy as she can give long range support in the form of her fireball. Sentries are a powerful squad to pair with Baba due to the natural protection of Baba's stealth. Any squad of serfs or soldiers are appreciated for this so they can attack without worrying too badly about being hit back once revealed. Heroes with stuns are appreciated by this squad. Cladwall is also a good supporting choice due to giving additional protection once finally vulnerable. Dyna with her bomb can buy a few seconds if she dies, or if she uses it beforehand. Archers can be used to strong effect as they have a natural damage boost from Baba's later upgrades, though this is difficult to use as anything less than a squad of archers due to the long attack range removing stealth from the squad. Other heroes may be more effective in this role, unless the attacking strategy just needs more ranged damage. Detailed Statistics Category:Heroes Category:Melee Heroes